Trust You?
by Emilinia-sama
Summary: Chrno has lost his contractor once more and is out on the streets. when highschool-drop out, Rosette finds him and takes him home, what will the result be on her family. Name of the game: stay together. but can Chrno come to trust the brave Rosette? CxR
1. Chapter 1

Me: hiya! i'm finally releasing my debut Chrno Crusade fic! i've already had Whispering Lotus read the first couple chapters, now it's your turn! ^^

Fuu: we hope you like it!

Xao: we don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters in it.

All: Enjoy!

------------------------------

**Trust You?**

Chapter 1

_Damn it! This is what I __**don't **__need!_

"Chrono the sinner, give up! You have nowhere else to run!"

Eyes the color of topaz glared at the winged being flying before him. Ruby blood trickled down his chin in a small stream. His bangs fell down in front of his eyes in purple strands. Behind him was pained and fearful gasps. _**It**__'s not going to make it if I don't do something…!_

"Chrono…" came from between the painful intakes of breath, "Help me…please…!"

Chrono pushed his bangs out of his face and turned to the person behind him. He regarded _**it**_ with cold and distant eyes. "You agreed to be my contract. Now stop whining and let me finish this, okay?"

_**It**_ was nothing more than young girl around the age of either fifteen or sixteen. She had unnaturally blonde hair and an olive complexion. Strange amethyst eyes looked at him in a strange mix of fear and trust. She wore a strange contraption that looked like it was supposed to be a pocket watch around her neck. The hands whirled out control. She was beginning to turn a sickly white underneath her dark skin.

Chrono turned back to the people in front of him, if you could really call them people. He counted them up in his head.

_About…10 not counting "Mr. Leader"……hmph._

Chrono grimaced. He didn't really _want_ to fight these men. _I've __**already**__ got a big enough "crime" on my shoulders, don't I? Damn…_

"Attack!" the man in the middle called. An outcry rang throughout the rest of the troop; immediately the raged towards the injured Chrono and his contract.

The contract let out a hoarse scream. Tears ran down her cheeks in a waterfall of pain. Chrono growled as he began to use his powers to the best of their use.

Within an hour, blood dripped from Chrono's hands as he killed the last of his "Pursuers." He glanced over to his contract.

There were very distinguished dark circles under her eyes and tears continued to overflow from her violet eyes. She trembled all over and her skin was now the color of porcelain. She looked over at him.

"I-is it…" She hiccupped. "Is it…o-over…C-Chrono? C-can I-I…re-…reseal you…now…?" The demon nodded his consent. The girl gave a weak sigh of relief and reached towards the pocket watch.

Suddenly, convulsions overtook the girl's body. Her eyes widened and she clutched her sides as she tried to regain control over her body again. Both the demon and the girl could feel it.

Death approached on black wings.

Chrono rushed over to the girl's side. He reached to close the pocket watch, but the girl screamed and flinched at the dark blood that cover Chrono's hands. Her pupils dilated at the fear she felt. She was only human.

"Get a hold on yourself! If we don't close seal you're going to die, Lily!" he shouted at the trembling girl.

"No!" Lily screamed back. "No!"

"Moron! Stop being difficult!!"

"Don't touch me! SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!"

She continued to scream for help. But her screams and pleads were cut short as death settled over her like a thick sheet. Her face became peaceful and her eyes stared at Chrono while never seeing him.

"Lily?" he whispered. He took her shoulder and shook her slightly. There was no response. Seeing her dead was…numbing.

"Stupid," he told her corpse, "I told you to reseal the watch before you were stripped of everything…"

She just stared at him uncomprehendingly. Once more, he reached for the watch and sealed it with a click. The demon became more human like where the only differences were that his eyes were red and his ears were slightly elongated and his shoulder length hair was still a strange purple.

He wiped his blood stained hands on his faded white poncho and closed Lily's eyes.

"I'm sorry…Lily…"

--+--+--+--+--+--+--

_Damn it! This is what I __**don't**__ need!_

"Give it up Rosette! You can't escape us forever!"

"I can sure as hell try!" she mumbled. Blonde hair flew behind her as she tried to lose her "Pursuers." Azure blue eyes searched frantically for an escape route that would get them off her back. She glanced back behind her. Two teachers and Billy, the school's loser that had a crush on everybody (and when we say everybody, we mean _everybody_. Billy had never been picky and what sex you are never concerned him much), were close behind her. The teachers were under the impression that Rosette had been beating on poor Billy for just trying to talk to her.

When she had tried to explain why she was giving Billy a shiner to remember, the teachers automatically assumed she was lying and had about to grab her arm when she bolted.

_Now that I think about it, that probably wasn't the best idea…_ she thought. _Oh well…I'm getting expelled anyway…_

Rosette had the reputation of being the school bully because of her being the best fighter, the quickest temper, and the loudest mouth. Of course she had her reasons for being like that.

"Josh isn't gonna be happy about this. But at least now I can get a full time job," she muttered. She glanced around the hallway and spotted a window. She rushed to it and threw it open. She looked down.

She was bout three stories up. There was a tree in front of her about a yard and a half away and bushes directly below her. She wiggled her nose in contemplation. _Can I make it to the tree…?_

She turned away from the window and began to race down the hall again. She rounded the corner and leaned against the wall to catch her breath quickly. She squatted down onto the ground. Her short, blue school-girl skirt brushed the ground as she tensed her muscles like a professional runner. She placed her hands in front of her and waited.

The teachers and Billy rounded the corner, out of breath. The teachers saw Rosette knelt on the ground and straightened up to pick her up off the ground. Billy just grinned at the sight.

"That is enough, Rosette! Let's go to the principal's office now! He needs to talk to you this minute."

"Sorry Ms. Kate, but I'm not gonna see him," Rosette replied innocently. An evil grin spread over her features.

"What's that?! Impudent brat! You're coming with me this--" But she was cut off as Rosette sprang forward like a lioness, dodging Ms. Kate and the other teacher and shouldering past Billy.

Rosette raced back to the window. She was going to take her chances. She angled herself so that she wouldn't have redirect her momentum too much. She placed her foot onto the sill and tensed, praying that all the running she did would make her a decent jumper.

She reached for the nearest branch as she flew through the air. Rosette imagined she had wings sprouting from her back like an angel as she extended her arm as far as it would go.

Her heart beat became very loud for some reason as well. The wind was with her luckily and it flew through the two small pigtails that sat on top of her head, tossing them this way and that. The blue ribbon that tied around the neck of her sailor school uniform and her skirt also billowed in the wind. She heard someone shout to her, but the pounding of her heartbeat and the rushing of wind in her ears drowned out whatever was said.

Finally, Rosette's fingers brushed the hard wood of the branch. She grabbed it, only barely managing to wrap her fingers around the branch. She grabbed it with the other hand as her body continued to swing from the inertia of her flight.

The branch bent and wiggled at the unexpected weight of the girl, but managed to hold it's own.

Rosette waited for the branch to stop wiggling before she shimmied her way down the branch till she could find a foot hold in the trunk. When she finally found one, she carefully climbed down the foliage.

Finally, she hopped down from the tree and looked up when she heard cheering. All the classes were hooraying (and some booing, but not many) at her flight.

Rosette's face flushed slightly and she smiled wide at the cheers of her peers. She waved to them and looked back to the window which she had jumped from. Ms. Kate and Billy gaped at her and the other teacher wasn't to be seen.

Rosette's smile turned to a playful grin and she gave them a playful two-fingered salute before turning tale and running out the gate.

She gave an outburst of joy as she ran off the private school's grounds.

"HAHA! TAKE _THAT_ MS. KATE!! ROSETTE IS FREE!!!!" she yelled, throwing her hands up into the air at her final victory. "NOW I _NEVER_ HAVE TO SET FOOT BACK THERE AGAIN!!! WHOO-HOO!" Her mood was too good for the stares and whispers thrown her way.

Her run slowed to a nice stroll. She went window shopping while thinking about what to do about the full-time job thing. _Well…let's see…I'm not very good about getting up early, and my part-time is closer to the school than my apartment…Maybe I could keep the part-time for the weekend and get another full-timer for the week…and it could be a part-timer for the weekend too…?_ She mused over the issue as she looked at some new-line dresses hanging in the window.

_Of course, _she thought, _there's Josh. I wonder if he'll be mad at me for this…?_

Just then, she saw something in her peripheral vision. She looked over and saw tiny demon hover over a mans head. It looked to her that it was whispering in the man's ear. The man looked anxious and turned his head from left to right slightly.

Rosette also looked around. She wondered if she could get the demon away from the poor man. She spotted an ice cream vendor. She checked her skirt pockets for money. Finally, she found enough for two cones and ordered a chocolate and a vanilla.

"Are you sure you can eat both of these?" the vendor asked.

Rosette grinned and told him, "Only the chocolate's for me." She paid him and ran after the man.

"Excuse me, sir!" she called. The man jumped and spun around quickly. When he saw Rosette, he straightened himself but didn't relax his tensed muscles. Rosette smiled kindly at him and held up the vanilla cone to him. "Sorry to bother you, but I accidentally bought two cones when I can only eat one. Do you want this one, sir?" she asked politely.

The man looked taken aback. He looked from the girl to the ice cream cone and back. He took the cone and gave a small "Thank you."

The blonde smiled up at him. She took a lick of her cone and her cheeks flushed at the sweetness of the chocolate cone. She looked back at the man. There was a small smile on his face as well. Her smile widened. "No sir, thank you." She turned to leave but then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh and sir?" He looked up at her. The demon glared at her for ruining it's fun. "Don't let your demons get to you, okay? Always look ahead! See ya!" she told him and gave her two-fingered salute before walking down the sidewalk.

She saw a few more tiny demons hovering around and sighed. _At least I (maybe) prevented one…better than none, I guess…_ She continued to window shop and ate her cone before it melted.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--

As the sun began to set and Rosette's watch told her it was about time for her to head to her part-time job. She took one last, longing look at a bike featured in the window before she turned to leave.

But as she turned on her heal, she saw the reflection of an injured man with…_purple_ hair laying in the ally behind her. She spun around.

Sure enough, there was a man in his late teens-early twenties laying against the wall of a building across the way. Thoughts of what time it was escaped her mind as she hurried across the street. Some of the drivers yelled at her but she ignored them as she hurried to where the injured man lay.

Some people whispered when Rosette kneeled down in front of the strange man.

"Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Are you okay?" The guy didn't respond. He just muttered something unintelligent and groaned. "…Apparently not…"

She noticed the man had strangely elongated ears. She blinked. She lightly traced one with her finger. The guy shifted at her touch and mumbled something that sounded like, "Lily…"

"Hey."

Rosette jumped a little and looked up at two guys watching her talk to the strange man. She blinked at them. "Can I help you?" she asked. They looked at each other.

"Maybe you should stay away from the hobo there. Wanna come hang with us instead?" the guy nearest her said, smirking and making to grab her arm. Rosette moved just out of reach of the man's hand.

"No, thanks. I'm good," she replied. She glared at them and tried to tell them to leave her the hell alone.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that." the guy took a step towards her and the other behind him made it to where Rosette couldn't escape without barreling through them. Rosette gave a hiss of annoyance.

"I just told you to go away! So go aw--!"

She yelled as someone grabbed her from behind. Flashes of panic went through her as awful memories threatened to over take her. A hand covered her mouth and a menacing voice whispered, "Shut it, girlie."

Rosette snapped. Everything went white except her attackers. She bit down on the hand that covered her mouth and heard a muffled shout. Adrenaline rushed through her veins and she elbowed the guy's stomach and stepped on his foot. His grip all but disappeared; Rosette turned and kneed the unseen stranger in the groin. She more felt than saw him fall to the ground in pain.

The other two attackers came at her. She turned quickly and within a seconds notice hit one of the men squarely in the nose. She remembered what her self-defense teacher had told her so long ago. _"Keep your control, but aim to kill. After all, that's probably what they're aiming for."_

Rosette blinked, trying to get a hold of her self-control again. Soon she could see clearly again. She grabbed Broken Nose's shoulder and threw him into his startled partner. They smacked into the wall of the ally slumped over.

The blonde swayed a little and sank to her knees as well before crawling over to the unmoving men. Broken Nose was sprawled face down in his unconscious partner's lap. Rosette opened one of the unconscious guy's eyes. The pupil was enlarged but the eye moved left and right. The blonde shivered and shut the eyelid.

Next, she checked Broken Nose's pulse. She gave a little nod when she was sure all the guys were still alive.

Finally, she turned back to the strange man that had almost gotten her run over and maybe raped.

"I was an idiot for being concerned about someone like you, you know that?!" she muttered angrily to the hobo. But her anger ran out quickly. It _wasn't_ his fault that she ran out into the street. It wasn't his fault some random strangers decided to attack her. None of it was his fault, it just happened. When he was there.

_Damn…_ Rosette sighed and scratched her head absently. She looked over the purple haired man again. He wore a long, dark grey poncho and a strangely designed, red bandana tied around his head. He didn't exactly look like he belonged in New York. _More like…Arizona or Texas, or something like that…?_

Rosette sighed once again and collapsed next to Texan hobo. "You're a very strange person, ya' know?" she told him. "I mean, what made you think collapsing in a place like this was a good idea?"

He didn't answer. _Jeez! What am I doing, talking to this weird guy?! He's unconscious for God's sake!! _Rosette noticed blood smeared on the guy's poncho. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him fully. "Are you in some sort of trouble…?" She grinned in sympathy. "God, do I know what that's like!" she laughed. She got up and took his arm. "Well, this cinches it. We trouble makers got to stick together! And I can't just leave you like this, anyways."

She slung his arm over her shoulder and half dragged, half carried him through the streets of the city. She smiled and ignored the stares of other people.

"Good thing my apartment isn't too far from here," she mumbled, "You're kinda heavy, ya' know?"

The Texan hobo groaned again. "Mary…"

Rosette's brow furrowed. "Mary? Who's that, Tex?"

He didn't answer, just mumbled the name again and sighed painfully. "Alright, don't tell me…" Rosette shrugged and readjusted "Tex" on her shoulders. At last, the apartment complex came into sight. Rosette sighed in relief and yet in exasperation.

_Why do we have to live on the third floor…? Man, this bites!_ But Rosette adjusted Tex to where she was carrying him squarely on her back up the flight of stairs. _Is it too much to ask for a figgin' elevator?!_

But she somehow managed to drag the man up the three sets of stairs (though she had to make many stops on the way) and to her door. She dug around in her pocket until she located her key. It slipped easily into the lock with a light click and she turned it effortlessly.

"Josh!" she called, "I'm back!"

"Hey, Rosette!" came the voice of a young boy from a room in the back.

"Welcome home, Rosette," came another voice, this time from the mouth of a young girl.

"Hey, Az! 'Scuse me if I'm interrupting anything!" Rosette answered, teasingly.

"You did! I just lost cause of you, sis!"

Rosette rolled her eyes. "Stupid game-nerd…" she muttered. She set Tex down on the couch. "Sorry! But never mind that! Get your butt in here, Josh! We've got a guest!"

--------------------------

Me: I wonder why josh is always portrayed as a game nerd...?

Fuu: it's funnier that way!

Xao: ...hmm.

Me: well, whatever. now then, that was the first chapter of my Chrno Crusade fic. REVIEW!!!!!

Fuu: REVIEW!!!!

Xao: ...REVIEW!!...

Me: see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yo! i'm back with the next chapter! ^^

Fuu: we would have updated sooner, but the stupid 'browse' button wasn't working. XP

Xao: but we're here now. we don't own anything remotely related to Chrno Crusade, anime nor manga.

Fuu: we wish we did...

Me: but we don't. enjoy ^^

**----------------------**

**Trust You?**

Chapter 2

…_Where am I…?_

It was dark. Or at least to him it was. He couldn't figure out what was going on, or why he felt so…fuzzy. Then, memories of his recent battle with the "Pursuers" and Lily's death overwhelmed him and he shuddered involuntarily. _So that's why…_ he thought. Lily's death explained why he felt so…weird. He couldn't call the feeling anything else. He didn't feel sick, per say. More like out of focus. _…Or something like that…?_ He had never been able to describe the feeling very clearly.

While he was brooding over the feeling, he heard a strange sound. It was a rhythmic hum. He had heard something similar to it when his first Contractor would make dinner for herself. In fact, he noticed his senses coming back when he thought he could smell human food.

_Smells like…some kind of meat…_ he thought idly. Being a demon, he didn't necessarily have to eat. But sometimes the scents of human cooking was enough to make him wish did. It was like that now. And he could hear the hum better now. It was beautiful. He realized he could make out words.

A woman was singing:

"_--gins a new beginning_

_But never finds a finish._

_I walked to the horizon,_

_And there I find another._

_It all seems so surprising,_

_And then I find that I know._

_You go there, you're gone forever._

_I go there, I'll lose my way._

_We stay here, we're not together._

_Anywhere is._

_The moon upon the ocean,_

_Is swept around in motion._

_But without ever knowing_

_The reason for it's flowing._

_In motion on the ocean,_

_The moon still keeps on moving._

_The waves still keep on waving._

_And I still keep on going._

_You go there, you're gone forever._

_I go there, I'll lose my way._

_We stay here, we're not together._

_Anywhere is._

_I wonder if the stars sign,_

_The life that is to be mine,_

_And would they let their light shine_

_Enough for me to follow?_

_I look up to the heavens,_

_But night has clouded over._

_No spark of constellation._

_No Vela, no Orion._

The voice began to hum, but was broken off suddenly. "Hey! I think he's waking up!"

There was a rustling and a small squeak. Chrono groaned at the squeak. With great reluctance, he opened his eyes. There a small gasp. Chrono blinked and looked around. There were two humans hovering over him. A young male with blonde-white hair and female with long silver hair stared at him.

There was fear in the female's eyes and wonder in the male's.

"Rose," he called, "check it out. The guy's eyes are red."

"Really?" came another voice. An older female popped up on his other side. Golden, shoulder-length hair framed the face of a 17-year-old female. Azure eyes regarded him with interest. She gave a small hiccough. "Well, would ya look at that. You okay there, Tex?"

"_Tex…?"_

"He looks fine to me, Rosette," the silver-haired female said cautiously. Chrono looked over at her. She flushed and backed away. The little human had strange brown-pink eyes and Chrono registered that she had been the one singing. He looked over at the male. His eyes were a shade lighter than the one who had called him "Tex" and they had a similar scent. That probably meant they were siblings.

"Where am I?" Chrono asked.

The male answered, "You're at our apartment. I'm Joshua. This is Azmaria," he said gesturing to the silver-haired female, "And this is Rosette." He gestured to his sister.

"Hey, Josh! I'm perfectly capable of telling the guy my own name!" the elder female berated. The young male shot his hands up in surrender, but there was a grin spread over his features.

Chrono sat up and looked over at Rosette. "Why did you call me Tex?"

Rosette shrugged. "Had to call you something, right? And you're clothes don't exactly say "I love New York," you know? But now that you're up, tell us you're actual name."

It wasn't a question. "My name is Chrono."

Rosette's eyebrows shot up. "That's a name I've never heard before."

Her brother interjected. "Where're you from?"

That one _was_ a question. "Not from here," Chrono answered simply.

"Riiiight…whatever." Rosette got up. "You staying for dinner, Az? I'm sure Josh hasn't finished snogging you yet," she snickered.

Azmaria's face turned pink, as did Joshua's. "Rosette! Would lay off?!"

"But why?" Rosette pouted playfully. "It's so fun messing with you two."

The male's face turned red from anger and embarrassment. The older female grinned and turned back to attend to her pot. "Come here and help." She didn't specify and in a moment both Azmaria and Chrono were behind Rosette, trying to figure out what she wanted to be done. She looked over her shoulder at them.

"…I only need _one_ person's help." She looked at Chrono and rose an eyebrow. "You don't have to help if you don't want to. You are the guest after all."

"I want to help," he stated simply. Rosette pursed her lips and wiggled her nose in thought.

She sighed and turned to Azmaria. "Why don't you go kick Josh's ass at video games before dinner? I think I'll be alright with Chrono here."

The little human female looked at her worry. "Are you sure, Rosette?"

"Sure. Go have fun."

Azmaria hesitated and glanced at Chrono before finally relenting and she going into a back room with Joshua. Chrono watched them go and then turned to the older female. He wondered vaguely why the younger one had been so worried, but then decided he didn't care.

"What do you need me to do?"

--+--+--+--+--+--+--

_There's something off about this guy…what is it?_

Rosette glanced over at Chrono for the upteenth time that evening. He calmly did everything she told him to, and though she kind of liked someone listening to her, it unsettled her a little.

In the bedroom, she heard the artificial sounds of Josh ramming Az's virtual car and pulling ahead. He gave a triumphant "Ha!" Rosette couldn't hold back the smile that came over her features. Azmaria was definitely a good influence on him and he wasn't lonely when Rosette had to leave for either school or work now. The two girls weren't much alike, but both got along because of Joshua and because all three kids shared a secret.

They could all see demons.

Both Rosette and Joshua had been able to see demons for as long as they could remember. It used to scare their parents, who would in turn send them into therapy sessions. It used to scare Josh, so Rosette would come up with excuses that could get them both out of the sessions and they would go play hooky.

Rosette stopped her stirring and watched the noodles without seeing them. She looked over at the purple haired man. _Demons…maybe that's it…maybe he's a demon…?_ But just looking at the man didn't tell her much. She had never known a demon that had taken human shape, but Chrono did look pretty weird for a human.

Red eyes…

_Well, Az has those strange (but pretty) pinkish eyes…_

Purple hair…

_It could just be died…?_

Pointed ears…

…_I can't think of a good excuse for that one…_

Chrono looked over at her. "What is it?"

Rosette blinked. "Oh, nothing…it's nothing…But," she hedged, "tell me why you were lying in the street with blood all over you."

Chrono regarded her coldly. For a moment, Rosette thought he would just brush off her suggestion and keep chopping lettuce, but finally he answered, "I was trying to recover from a battle."

"Battle…?" That surprised the blonde. _So he __**was**__ in trouble…_ Rosette gave him a lopsided grin and laughed. "Was that all that happened to you?" She wasn't sure _why _she found this reassuring, but somehow the thought of a hobo solider in her house amused her.

She could feel Chrono's gaze on her. She turned back to her pot of noodles. "You probably think I'm weird, huh?" she asked. She knew what his answer would be- she could feel what he thought in his gaze- but she didn't care. She had always known she was different, and she took it in stride.

"…It's not my place to say," Chrono told her finally.

Rosette blinked. She wasn't sure what to say to that, so the two lapsed into an awkward silence. Or at least Rosette thought it was awkward. Chrono didn't seem to be phased by the silence. Rosette sighed. Her hunch over the guy being a demon was growing, but she wasn't sure how to bring it up. Especially with Az around.

_After dinner…_ she decided.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Rosette leaned back in her chair, full and satisfied. "Man, can I cook or what?" she asked no one in particular. She put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair. Josh looked equally content and Az watched him, a light blush on her cheeks.

"So, Chrono?" He looked over at Rosette. "What'd you think? Was it good?"

He looked down at his empty plate and nodded mutely. His silence rather annoyed Rosette, but he wouldn't talk unless she told him to talk. _Well, time for him to talk._ "Josh?" she asked, "Could you and Az clean up? I wanna talk to our Texan hobo friend here." She made sure there was no room for argument in her eyes while looking at him. He just looked at her in surprise, but nodded and started gathering plates.

"You," Rosette practically ordered, pointing at Chrono, "out in the hall. Now." Chrono cringed but obeyed and followed her out into the hall. She grabbed her key. She saw Josh and Az exchange anxious glances, but she ignored them.

Chrono turned to her when they were both out in the hall, but she passed him, grabbing his hand while doing so. The guy pulled his hand as though he'd been electrocuted. Rosette turned to him and huffed in annoyance, her hand also stinging secretly. So instead she grabbed the front of Chrono's blood stained poncho. He didn't fight her for some reason.

They rounded the corner, and she turned holding him in a steady gaze. To be honest, she wasn't sure how to confront the guy. If he _was_ a demon, then being found out might royally piss him off. Rosette could take three guys in an alleyway, but this guy was a demon, and pretty damn strong one, she figured, as he had actually lay in the alleyway out of exhaustion and not blood loss. But if he wasn't a demon, well…

"What is it?" he asked.

Rosette didn't answer, still not sure how to ask her questions. She just regarded the man with a cool look that held the dominance she was always famous for with everyone she knew. Chrono seemed to grow uncomfortable under her gaze. He probably wasn't used to such scrutiny. But she waited for him to give her something to work with.

"You really are strange," he told her finally.

_That'll work._ "Well, you're pretty weird yourself. I mean, I've been around demons my whole life, and I've never met one who willingly changes into a human form."

The silence was tangible. Chrono looked at the blonde in blatant shock. "…Wha??…How did you…?"

"I didn't. It was only a hunch," Rosette admitted, "but apparently a pretty good one, taken your reaction."

Chrono simply gaped at her. "What do you mean by just a hunch?!"

Rosette smirked. "I just told you, I've been around demons my whole life. And you don't really act all that human. …Well, I don't think you do, anyway."

He regarded her. "Well, now you know. So what are you going to do about it?"

Rosette blinked. "Nothing. Why?"

Once again, Chrono gaped at her in complete shock. Rosette looked at him dryly. "Shut your mouth; it's rude to gape." The demon's mouth closed with an audible snap. Rosette's eyebrows shot up. That sounded like it hurt. "I'm not going to strip you of your free will. I'm not a slave driver."

"…But what about your brother. And the other one?"

Rosette folded her arms and her nose rabbit-twitched in thought. "I think knowing what some demons are like would be a good experience for Az. And as for Josh, well…he doesn't have many friends, so--"

"So you think a demon would be a good companion for him," Chrono completed, doubt coloring his red eyes and sarcasm laced in his voice.

Rosette smiled. "I told you," she said, "you don't seem like most demons. I think I can trust you not to hurt them."

Chrono just looked at her. There was confusion mixed with disbelief in his eyes. Rosette just shrugged at him. She shouldered off the wall and walked up to the demon. "I know it's probably not very becoming of a demon to be around humans, but you know, what have you got to lose?"

"…It's not really that. What would _you_ lose if you were associating with a demon?" Rosette raised her eyebrows. For a moment, both demon and human stared at each other down. Rosette grinned suddenly and began to laugh. Chrono blinked at her.

"That's why I say you don't seem like most demons," she giggled. "Believe me, I wouldn't offer if I had anything to lose, Chrono. Josh and Az are sure to figure out what you are sooner or later as they can also see demons. But seriously, I'm not gonna throw you out on the streets just cause you're a demon. I'm not heartless. Unless you don't want to stay?"

Chrono opened his mouth to answer, but just closed it again. He continued to do this for a few minutes, looking rather like a fish, before sighing, "Are there any conditions to me living with you?"

--+--+--+--+--+--+--

"Kay! We're back, Josh!"

Joshua looked up from the sci-fi novel he was reading and looked at the two of them.

"Yo, Rosette, new guy. What were you two talking about back there that we couldn't hear? You confessing your love or something, sis?"

Rosette scowled. She walked over to her little brother and whacked him. "Don't such stupid things, Josh! Of course not!"

"Then what was it?" Joshua asked, rubbing the new sore spot on his head.

"She was asking me if I wanted to stay," Chrono put in. Josh looked between them.

"You could have just asked him in here."

"Yeah, but I needed to clear something up first. It's all good now, though. So let's break out the movies! We're celebrating!"

Both boys looked at her. "Why?"

"Cause," she told Chrono, "we've got a new family member, right?"

"…You just want to party about dropping out, don't you?" Josh asked knowingly. Rosette's smile widened and she jumped a little in excitement.

"I'll get the popcorn!"

-------------------------------

Me: yes, Rosette would get excited about something like this, wouldn't she?

Fuu: lols. any-who, that was this update's chap. tell us what you thought!

Xao: ...That means REVIEW for all you not-so-smart people out there. you know who you are. *glares into your soul*

Me: see ya!


End file.
